oh hell
by lunashevenlywacher
Summary: this is about were two worlds colide and things get stiky. it is a cross over between the ovious and Inuyasha please read because you dont want to miss this meeting.on hold
1. Default Chapter

Hello there are very few Danny Fics. Wonder why oh well this is a cross over and if you need info include it on the review.

The bad news and what happened next

"This assembly is about were the foreign exchange students shall stay while they visit." And looking directly at Danny said "If any one so much as screws up those who think detention is bad will face a far worse punishment." Principle Lancer finished and went to the giant box with all the names in it to see were the two students would be staying. "What dose he think that I'll contaminate them just by going to school?" Danny asked his two buds. "Danny you have had a lot of stuff happen around you since the accident." Sam input as the name was pulled out "besides what's the worst that can happen?"

"The exchange students will be staying with the …..Fenton's. God help us all."

On the other side of the globe the girl going to America got ready and tried to convince a very stubborn half demon that he should go.

"Inuyasha come on. Please it's not like the jewel shards will be gone." Kagome Higasura a japanes girl who time traveled pleaded. "It could be my birth day gift from you to me." "Feh save it wench do you think I would let you go any were alone with the jewel? Hell you'd lose it if it wasn't on that neck of yours."

With Danny

"You were saying." Danny asked. "Oh it won't be so bad but if they see you going ghost then the shit will hit the fan" tuck said as he played a game on one of his endless gadgets. -

this is it if you have any questions fell free to ask them peace be with you.


	2. just 2

Hello there are people out there who enjoy what I have written though the last shard isn't going over well. This is a chap about Danny and what all happens while they get ready for there exchange students.

Warning: crazy ideas will pop up in this story don't pay any head to what may or may not happen.oh yes there will be a spoiler or two..

This is going to be a long day 

"You had to say it you had to jinx it didn't you? This is going to be a long day. Who's going to tell them that we will have two people living in our house for the next… how many months?" Danny started rambling as they left the gym. "Danny what are worrying about? Your sister can tell them." Tucker said as he pulled out his pda and started playing a game. "Don't listen to him Danny. Don't worry Mr. Lancer will most likely tell them for you so you don't have to worry about that and if you dint want to go home right away you can come to my place for a bit. K?" Sam suggested trying to cheer him up so nothing could hurt her Danny. Wait her Danny were did that come from? Oh well she had to attend to the matter at hand. "Thanks Sam that would be great hopefully nothing t bad will happen I mean like my parents try to come up with ways to test if there ghost or not. Right. Right?" Danny asked as they started to leave to go to the last class of this long day. -

Latter after Madie and jack found out the info.

"We could put up the new fehenton ghost alarm. If we put it in the door it will go off when ever a ghost enters or exits the house"

"Why jack that's wonderful lets put it up now so we can see how it works." Madie encouraged her husband.

"Lets finish it before Jazz gets home so once and for all we will know that she isn't a ghost," Jack said as he put some of the finishing touches on the undetectable.

at the same time Danny walks in and Jazz went in before him

"Danny why is dad sitting right by the door?" She asked as she went through and nothing happened but as you know when Danny went through it went of but luckily, his dad fallowed Jazz until the alarm went off. "Danny why did the alarm go off?" Jack asked. "What alarm oh umm well ahh I don't know" "well to be sure go through the door again maybe it was a miss fire." "Ok. What ever you say." And when he went through the door, the alarm went off as soon his foot even near the door. "What in the blazes is going on Jack? Are you setting off the alarm, and where is Danny I swore he just came in"

# Meanwhile Danny is having a conniption about the alarm#

'What if they find out? What if they find out and they want me to be a study subject for them until they die? What if the y enslaves me? Wait what if they think the alarm is messing up and take it out. That would work right' he said to himself as he got up to Sam's house and knocked on the door

Hey, this is a bit longer to those who wanted more to read. Any way the next chap introduces you to the other set of characters that will be the secondary main theme.

Any who thank you for reading this story this is a maga bost to my low self asteam this is a way to deal with my felling of insupirioraty complex. peace be with you till we meet again in the next chapter


	3. the plane gose down not i'm just b2d to ...

Hello to all this is another chap. To add to the already not read story this is a chap. With Kagome and Inuyasha.

Meet the people crash a plane 

"Inuyasha it's not a demon" Kagome said as she tried to pull him on the plan.

"What ever you say but I wont get on or in it;" He said crossing his arms in defiance.

"Fine but if the jew.."

"I'm going I'm going" Inuyasha said as he started to move and with a wary glance entered the plane.

Once in their sets Kagome congratulated herself for getting this stupid backa on the plane with out having to sit him. Inuyasha was fine until they hit turbulence then he went crazy until he received a sit and was knocked out for the rest of the trip. The only problem was at customs were they tried to tack of Inuyasha's hat which Kagome sealed to his head so it would not fly off. When they had her take off the neckles they soon found out that it was better to leave it alone because the x-ray machine broke. Once the Fenton's spotted them they were basically attracted by a green light that was looking over them. When shaking hands with the Younger son who was Danny Kagome had a sense that he was not as he seemed

(Ok this was a apostate be with Kagome but lets see what happened to Danny)

When the girl took his hand to shake it a feeling of power came over him as if there was something different about this girl the guy that was with her had unnatural gold eye's" Danny said.

"Yea weren't they dreamy?" Sam said. She was wearing a shirt that said:

What are girls made of? Fishnets bats and ally cats. With a figure holding a bat stepping on a cat. With skull ponytail holders. (I.e. I'm wearing that shirt right now. Who Knew?)

"Sam are you felling ok?" Tuck asked He saw the girl walking with a face of concentration and all the sudden she told the guy next to her something with a slight smile

(back to the others)

Kagome sent her magic out to discover what the dark haired boy was. There was no way he was fully human. She felt a small tug and she figured out what it was. Though he was not born this way Danny some how became half ghost with a smile she said under her breath "Inuyasha our friend is a type of honyou" she could tell his ears perked up at that he had been lisaning to the conversation in front of them.

"I could have told you that he doesn't smell like a full human and those parents of his are loonies." Inuyasha said as the said people looked at him with critical eyes. when they got out side and saw what they would be riding in Inuyasha stopped there was no way Kagome would convince him to get inside that thing. It did not look safe.

He ended up inside on the threat of 19 sits if he didn't get inside the boy sat near Kagome and looked a bit uncomfy. He was too close to his Kagome. Wait his Kagome? Were did that come? he noticed that the gothic girl was sitting close to him and was receiving the evil eye from Kagome one they arrived at the destination they say a huge downed statilight. The son was warry of going inside and the minete Inyuasha stepped inside the alarm went off and stopped and inclosed the poor Danny behind him. Thinkling he was being attacted he almost drew out his sowrd but was stopped when the shield went around the blade.

Ok I know that you wanted longer chap. But I cant do that right now because I have to get to class oh and a word out to you all read some of my other stories if you get bored they are ok.

Blessed be your day and may peace fallow you were ever you tred.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry that I have not updated. My mother has keep me off the computer so I have had almost no contact with it at all. You will have to wait until after august 19th so sorry about this I realy am.

Peace be.

Luna


End file.
